Auslly One-shots
by disneychannelswag
Summary: a set of Auslly one-shots! taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! (: with a set of one-shots! (:**

**And now, onto the first one-shot! Its called Break Her Heart, I Break Your Face. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, Wonderstruck-ambition would be a writer (:**

**Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

Ally and I were trying to write a new song, but she kept zoning out.

"Ally. Aaaaally." ALLY!"

"…hm?"

"were you thinking about Daaaallas again?" I teased. I knew Ally was over her crush on him a long time ago.

"psh. Whaaat? No way." She said.

Correction, I _thought_ she was over him. But I mean, its not like I care. Its not I think she has these mezmorizing brown eyes, or that her hair always looks pretty when she doesn't really try, or that her smile just makes me want to kiss those strawberry lip glossed lips, oh those _lips._

"ok fine, yes I was thinking about Dallas." She admitted.

"oh."

"…Austin?"

"yeah?"

"D-Dallas asked me out on a date earlier today."

"oh."

"would you be alright if we cancelled song writing tomorrow? That's the only time Dallas could make it."

"um, sure."

"oh thank you thank you thank you Austin you're the best!" Ally wrapped her arms around me and then kissed my cheek.

Ally got ready for her date. I came into sonic boom to see her. she came down the stairs to from the practice room. She had on a red dress and she looked so beautiful the word beautiful didn't give her enough justice.

"hey." She smiled. "do I look ok?"

"yeah. You look, beautiful." I said.

"really?" how could Ally not believe me?

"yeah! Dallas is a lucky guy, Ally. If he _ever_ hurts you, I _will_ make him pay. You know that."

"I know Austin. Thanks for being a good friend." She hugged me.

"no prob. Hey here comes Dallas." I told her.

"hey Ally." Dallas said as he walked into Sonic Boom.

"hey Dallas. Can you excuse me for a sec? I left my purse upstairs." And Ally went upstairs to get it.

"man, she looks great." Dallas said.

"yeah, she does. But just know one thing, Dallas. Ally is my _best_ friend. If you break her heart, I _will_ break your face." I warned him. Dallas was known for breaking hearts.

Dallas was about to say something back, but Ally came down the stairs.

"ready to go?" Ally asked Dallas.

"yep."

"K. see ya later Austin."

The next day, I came into the Sonic Boom and Ally was crying behind the register.

"Ally?"

She immediately ran into my arms. I returned the embrace.

"Ally, what happened last night?"

"D-Dallas s-said that I l-looked u-ugly bec-cause I wouldn't have s-sex with him. Th-then he almost h-hit me."

He. Is. _SO._ Dead. I let go of Ally and stormed out the door.

"w-where are you going?" Ally asked.

"to beat Dallas's face in!"

I found Dallas on his break and went up to confront him.

"I warned you. You broke her heart, and now I'm breaking your face." And I hammered his jaw with my fist. Hard. And then I walked away. Yep. I just left that jerk there. And went back to Ally.

"what'd you do?" Ally asked.

"I punched his face in." I proudly stated.

Ally ran over and hugged me.

"you're the best." I felt her smile against my chest.

"I'd do anything for you." I said as I returned the embrace.

**Not my best, I know. I'm just getting used to typing something besides who said life was easy. Speaking of which, i'm taking requests for one-shots, and they can be who said life was easy themed or not! (: so stay tuned, there's more to come! And please remember to review telling me how this was (terrible) and suggest more one-shots! (:**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! (: its time for chapter 2! Enjoy! (:**

**This chapter is called changed, and it is solely based on my crush becoming a different person after he found out I liked him.. but unfortunately I didn't get an ending like Ally :p**

Ally's POV

I walked into the practice room and saw Austin. We were supposed to be writing a new song for him to preform this weekend in the mall. But lately, I've noticed Austin hasn't been himself.

"Yo Ally."

"Um, hey."

"Oh come on baby tell Austy what's wrong with you." He put his arm around me.

Baby? We're not dating!

"It's nothing, Austin." I brushed his arm off.

"Ally-o there's something wrong with you."

"No, there's not."

"Your period, you need bigger bras, you have a crush on a certain overnight internet sensation?" He smirked.

"Austin! You read my book! Why?"

"Well why _not?"_

I got up and stormed out of the room, to find Trish.

…

"And, I don't know what to do! Ever since he got with her he's changed. He took my book and read all my personal stuff! Even, e-even"

"Even what Ally?" Trish asked.

"Even that I had a crush on him."

"Oh I get it now. And I do agree with you. Ever since Austin's been with Cassidy, he's not been the same guy. He's been hanging out with the popular kids and only hangs out with me when it's time for his career. That girl has completely ruined him."

"I know. He's always blowing me off for her. and then it's always 'Cassidy wanted to go out to eat' or 'Cassidy wanted to go to the movies'. What happened to the Austin that would own up to his mistakes, that genuine guy, I know he's not gone. He's still there. Somewhere." I ranted.

"Ok Ally do you have your phone with you?"

I nodded.

"Ok I want you to go to your pictures."

I was confused but I did what she said.

"Now look at this photo of you and Austin."

I started to get tears in my eyes. We were so happy. Why did things have to change?

"Why did you want me to look at this picture?" I said through my tears.

"Because. Pictures stay the same, even when the people in them change."

I started full out crying. "I-I just miss him so much! If I don't confront him, I lose him. If I do, I lose him. Either way I don't have much longer with Austin before he's out of my life."

"And that's where it's up to you. If you still want him in your life, you could apologize and there's a chance he might forgive you. After all, you _are_ Ally."

"I hope you're right, Trish. I hope you're right."

…

"Heyo Ally-o."

"Austin, I need to talk to you."

"K. spill."

"I'm not dissing Cassidy, so don't think that. But ever since you two got together, you've changed.

"K. So?"

"so? _So?_ SO it's not just a few minor changes like your puberty made your voice deeper or you've buffed up a bit. It's just _you._ You're whole personality and image. It's not you Austin! Have you looked in the mirror, lately?" my voice was starting to crack. I can't cry in front of Austin, not this Austin.

"I just want the _old_ Austin back." I turned and ran up to the practice room.

I was sitting on the couch, tears pouring from my face for the millionth time today.

Austin came up. Oh boy.

"Ally…"

"You don't have to apologize Austin. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I know. And I want you to know how I feel." He walked over and planted a kiss on my lips. I'm so confused. What about Cassidy?

"I don't want Cassidy, Ally. I want _you._"

"Then why are you dating her and why have you changed so much lately?" I asked.

"It was all a part of the Auslly plan." He smirked.

Auslly? Plan? What?

"Trish, Dez, and Cassidy were too. It was all a plan to get you to admit your feelings towards me."

_plan? _This was all a _plan?_

"That was so mean of you!"

"But you love me."

"it was mean!"

"You love me."

"Mean."

"Love."

"Ok fine you win."

Austin leaned down to kiss me again. Man, things sure have changed.

**Worst ending ever, I know :p I don't think these one shots are turning out well ): but I still have a bunch more planned out that I plan on writing. And don't forget I'm taking requests (: they can be regular or who said life was easy themed! (:**

**Next up, thank you so much to ausllylover97 who nominated Austin&Ally&Aubree for mysteryme317's best Austin&Ally story of 2012 contest! I'm happy to announce it made the official list of nominees! Thanks again everyone! (:**

**And finally, who is fa-reaking out about the next A&A episode?! I AM! (: that part where they were cuddling is my wallpaper on my phone (:**

**Sorry for the late update! Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


End file.
